


Un adieu déguisé en au revoir

by LunaQueen



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Abandonment, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) TarrantxAlice. Il est temps pour Alice de rentrer chez elle et de laisser derrière elle le pays des Merveilles. Même si les au revoirs s'avèrent plus difficiles que prévus.





	Un adieu déguisé en au revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient.
> 
> Voici ici un tout nouveau texte (juste pour vos beaux yeux) entre Alice et Tarrant. Il a été écrit à l'occasion d'un challenge d'écriture, les nuits du FoF, où il fallait écrire quelque chose en une heure sur le thème Abandon (si vous avez des questions, venez me demander !).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le poignet coincé dans le creux du coude de l'homme aux cheveux roux à son côté, la jeune femme marchait tranquillement sur un sentier terreux. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, tout était calme, plus aucune menace ne pesait sur leurs épaules. Le Jabberwocky avait été défait et la méchante Reine de Cœurs ainsi que son précieux Valet avaient été envoyés moisir dans un trou, reclus du monde. Dans une petite poche de sa robe bleue, Alice sentait la fiole contenant le liquide violet que la Reine Blanche avait récupéré du monstre ; le sang qui la renverrait chez elle. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le boire immédiatement, alors elle avait suivi tous ses amis au château de Mirana, où ils avaient célébrés leur victoire comme il se devait. Ç'avait été la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Elle avait dansé et dansé et dansé. Avec le Chat, le Lièvre de Mars, le Loir, les jumeaux, le Lapin Blanc, Bayard et même le Bandersnatch, qui s'était joint à eux après avoir perdu tout intérêt au château Rouge. Et puis avec le Chapelier. Il l'avait fait tournoyer encore et encore entre ses bras, jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin été se coucher, elle avait les joues rose framboise, les cheveux en bataille et la robe défaite. Elle aurait presque pu se faire honte, si elle n'avait pas été si euphorique. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne. Se souvienne de la fiole qui ne l'avait pas quittée. La fiole qui pesait lourd dans son jupon. Et dans son cœur. 

Alice avait passé la nuit – sa dernière nuit au pays des Merveilles – à pleurer sur son oreiller en plumes. Elle aurait pu rester, bien sûr, après tout, quelle vie l'attendait là-bas ? Mais c'était sa vie. Sa place était à Londres, pas au milieu d'un rêve et de créatures imaginaires. Elle savait que ça n'était pas à proprement parler un rêve, mais c'était tout comme. C'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Être avec ses amis dans un pays merveilleux. Qu'aurait-elle pu demander d'autre ? 

-À quoi penses-tu, Alice ? demanda le Chapelier, la tête penchée sur le côté, le haut de son chapeau frôlant les boucles blondes de la jeune fille.

Elle ne savait que lui répondre, alors elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Les derniers rayons de l'astre orange avaient disparu derrière les arbres et le ciel s'était coloré de mauve et de bleu marine. C'était magnifique. À Londres, tout était toujours gris. Ces jolies couleurs lui manqueraient, c'était certain. À son côté, l'homme aux grands yeux verts déblatérait sur elle ne savait quoi, mais le timbre de sa voix la rassura et lui réchauffa le cœur, même si elle avait affreusement mal. Elle allait devoir le laisser derrière elle. Le reverrait-elle un jour ? Auraient-ils encore besoin d'elle ? Serait-ce un au revoir ou un adieu ? 

-Demain, nous pourrons rendre visite au Loir, elle s'est installée au château Rouge et a tout réaménagé, il paraît que c'est splendide. Oh, et ensuite nous irons du côté de chez le Lapin Blanc, il sera ravi de nous offrir une tasse de thé, même s'il ne sera jamais aussi bon que le mien, mais ne lui dis rien surtout, il ne faudrait pas le vexer.

-Chapelier, l'arrêta-t-elle doucement.

-Oui, Alice ?

-Vous savez bien que je ne serais plus là, demain. 

Elle tentait de garder son joli sourire, histoire de tromper les apparences, mais elle avait si mal à l'intérieur d'elle. Et elle pouvait apercevoir la même souffrance passer dans les yeux du Chapelier. Ses cheveux se ternirent légèrement tandis que ses yeux perdirent toute couleur. Pourtant, tout comme elle, ses lèvres étaient haussées en un rictus de façade. 

-Bien sûr, tu dois partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'ils arrivaient là où tout avait commencé, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. La table était toujours recouverte de tasses, théières, soucoupes, cuillères, morceaux de sucre éparpillés un peu partout. La nappe s'était considérablement gâtée, passant d'un blanc vif à un jaune écœurant. Combien de temps avait passé ? Depuis quand était-elle ici ? Auront-ils remarqué son absence là-bas ? Elle préféra ne pas se poser plus de questions, elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir, ne voulait pas y penser. Elle voulait profiter jusqu'au dernier moment. Ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu autour du bras de l'homme, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le vieux moulin. Il fit mine de ne pas prêter attention au regard d'Alice tourné vers lui, mais elle voyait bien que ses traits étaient tirés, figés dans une tristesse qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien. Qu'elle ne partageait que trop bien. Elle sortit la fiole de sa poche et la porta devant ses yeux.

-Tu pourrais aussi rester.

-C'est vrai. Mais ma vie là-bas m'attend.

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner.

-Si, j'en ai envie.

-Non, Alice, si c'était le cas, tu serais partie hier, avant la fête.

-Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment voilà tout.

-Tu ne peux pas toujours te mentir. 

Alice accusa le choc et baissa la tête sur le liquide violet peu ragoûtant.

-Depuis quand dites-vous des choses aussi sensées ?

-Depuis que tu es là, certainement.

Il rit. Et baissa le menton, dissimulant son regard sous son chapeau. Alice ne put voir son visage pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive deux grosses larmes tomber de sa mâchoire. Alors elle prit ses joues en coupe et le força à la regarder.

-Je vais revenir.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Je suis déjà revenue. 

-Tu nous abandonnes.

-Pas du tout, Chapelier, non, ne dites pas ça.

-Pourtant, tu pars.

Elle ne supportait pas ses paroles, ne supportait pas son chagrin, aussi, elle embrassa doucement sa bouche. Pour qu'il se taise, qu'il ne dise plus ces vilains mots, et qu'il sache à quel point elle regrettait et à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle sentit ses lèvres se tordre sous les siennes alors qu'un sanglot lui échappait. Il s'écroula dans ses bras au moment où elle se reculait et elle le rattrapa de justesse, le serrant à l'en étouffer entre ses bras. Entre ses doigts, elle déboucha la fiole et en but le contenu d'une traite, sans se poser de questions, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sans penser au corps lourd de l'homme contre le sien. Il ne fallait pas, car si elle y avait pensé, elle aurait renversé le sang sur l'herbe. Elle ne voulait pas partir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, mais elle savait qu'elle le devait. C'était la bonne chose à faire, le choix de la raison, et tant pis si son cœur hurlait et saignait dans sa poitrine.

Déjà, le monde merveilleux se troublait autour d'elle.

-J'aurais aimé être suffisant, souffla l'homme à son oreille.

-Vous l'étiez. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vous abandonne, c'est faux. C'est faux, répéta-t-elle pour s'en convaincre pleinement, parce que, non, elle ne l'abandonnait pas. Je ne vous abandonne pas. 

-Alors, reste.

-C'est trop tard.

Le monde tanguait autour d'elle, même si le Chapelier n'avait jamais été aussi net. Aussi vivant.

-Je suis désolée. Je ferai tout pour revenir, je vous le promets.

Elle se sentait partir, comme s'il elle s'évaporait, devenant de plus en plus légère, cotonneuse. 

-Je ne t'oublierai pas, Alice, essaie de ne pas m'oublier, non plus, cette fois.

-Je vous aime trop pour vous oublier.

-Je t'aim...

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer. Et le noir l'engloutit pour la recracher dans la grisaille de son Londres natal. Le souvenir de deux grands yeux verts resta un instant gravé dans sa mémoire, avant de s'évaporer à son tour. Elle l'avait abandonné.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un kudos (ou un petit mot, j'en serais ravie).


End file.
